fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
RotRR: Episode 4
What has the baby been up to? Let’s go see his bedroom… ( The baby climbs out of his crib, and presses a switch hidden behind a picture, which opens the entrance to a hidden laboratory ) ( The baby heads into the hidden laboratory, where a nutcracker awaits ) Nutcracker) Johnny the Magical Nutcracker reporting for duty, sir! Baby) Good… Johnny the Magical Nutcracker) Is everything going according to plan, sir? Baby) LET ME FINISH! Everything IS going according to plan… Johnny the Magical Nutcracker) So should I continue to lie low while you continue to trick the enemies, sir? Baby) Yes. Do that. Also, I have caught my eye on the one… Johnny the Magical Nutcracker) The one for Operation Takeover? Baby) Yes… HA HAHAHAHAHA! Aaron, however, is at a store… Aaron) *Holding his broken glasses in his two hands* My poor glasses… Clerk) Would you like some more glasses? Only fifty-two dollars. Aaron) My babies...My poor babies...How could they break you...You were innocent! DX Clerk) I SAID would you like some new glasses? Aaron) *Looks over to the clerk* WHERE?! Clerk) RIGHT HERE!!! *The clerk punches Aaron in the face* ( Aaron’s broken glasses fall onto the ground ) Aaron) *Covering his face with his hands* OW...WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I WANT NEW GLASSES, DANG IT! Clerk) TOO BAD! HAVE A NICE DAY! ( The clerk kicks Aaron out of the store ) Clerk) AND STAY OUT, YOU BOZO! ( Aaron’s girlfriend sits in his car ) Aaron) My glasses! DX ( The clerk gets kicked out of the store ) ( Aaron looks over at the clerk, ready to explode on him ) Manager) That is NOT how you treat people! You’re fired! Get away from here and never come back, or I’m calling the police! ( The clerk runs away, crying ) Manager) *Walks up to Aaron* I apologize for how that kid acted. Here’s some new glasses, free of charge. ( The manager hands Aaron some new glasses ) Aaron) *Takes the glasses* Hmm...Nice blue sides… *Puts the glasses on* Dark shades and they feel comfortable...I like them, how much are they? Manager) Like I said, they’re free of charge in return for what that clerk did to you. Aaron) Well these glasses are great and I would like to pay for them because of how quickly you took action, sir. Manager) Don’t worry about it. Just take them. They’re on the house. Aaron) I know that, but… *Getting his wallet out* You don’t make much in this cheap store anyways, so I want to pay you for these beautiful glasses. Manager) Are you kidding? This is the wealthiest department store in town! Just take them. ( The manager walks back inside the store ) Aaron) He must mean wealthiest department by not going to college...I mean seriously, if you graduate from college, you’d make more money than this place. *Turns to his car* Time to test these beauties out. =D *Walks to his car* When I look in the mirror with these, they’ll make me look handsomer than I am. *Walks into the parking lot* All the cute women will love me. ( A red car turns into the parking lots entrance ) Aaron) *Getting closer to his car* I’m such a stud...A handsome stud, I am. ( The red car speeds up ) ( Aaron looks over at the red car ) ( The red car comes to a complete stop ) Aaron) *Looks at the driver* Oh beautiful driver, you don’t want to hurt this stud. *Blows a kiss* ( Aaron stops looking at the driver and continues talking about himself until he reaches his car ) ( His girlfriend opens the car door and Aaron opens the rest, before he goes into his car ) ( Aaron closes the door and looks at his girlfriend ) Aaron) How do I look? ???) *Slaps Aaron* Great as always *Kisses him quickly* Meanwhile, back with Leonidas and the others… Val) *Trying to fix the Wii U.* WHO put my Halo 4 into the Wii U?! *Glares.* Leonidas) *Not listening, planning to play a prank on Raphoon.* ( Raphoon eyes from a bureau ) Leonidas) Hey Raphoon! I got an apology gift for you! ( Raphoon hides, but his blades saw into the bureau ) Val) *Sees it.* RAPHOON! *Takes Raphoon out of his hiding spot.* Ugh, why do I have to babysit raccoons…*Cuts hand.* OW! ARGH! *Throws Raphoon into the wall.* ( Raphoon gets stuck on the wall; his blades are jammed ) Leonidas) HA! Val) OW! *Rushes to the bathroom and gets some bandages.* Sheesh! *Wraps the injured hand in a bandage.* Raphoon) ATTENTION! Val) I already gave you enough! Leonidas) Snap! Val) Roxanoid, pull him out. Roxanoid) *Sleeping* ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz… Val) Doh. LEONIDAS. Leonidas) ...I GOT THIS. *Puts on Val’s shades.* ( The sunglasses are too big so their weight drags Leonidas down ) Leonidas) JEEZ! Val) They’re prescribed... Raphoon) ATTENTION! Leonidas) Shut up! Shut up! You make me sick! *Throws the sunglasses at Raphoon.* Val) Wait- ( The lens of the sunglasses get impaled on Raphoon’s blades. Cracks form on the glasses. ) Val) … Leonidas) … Raphoon) ...AHEM ...ATTENTION! Leonidas) *Starts swearing.* Val) GAH! I’VE HAD IT! *Goes to the basement.* Leonidas: Uh-oh. Val) *Comes back with a plastic box, sets it down, and grabs Leonidas.* Raphoon) ROXANOID!!! Val) *Grabs Roxanoid too, and finds a pair of tweezers on the floor.* So THAT’S where you guys put them. *Takes the sunglasses off Raphoon’s blade. He then pulls Raphoon out with the tweezers, strides over to the box, and throws all three Bakugan into it.* Leonidas) NO! Don’t leave me with these nutjobs! Val) … *Puts the lid on the box and tapes it shut.* ...wait, you guys need air. *Gets scissors and pokes a bunch of holes with them.* There. Raphoon) ATTENTION! I need those glasses! I need to be like Aaron, so the ladies will love me too. Val) Yeah, in a million years. *Picks up the sunglasses.* Anyways, I’m gonna get the lens replaced. Play nice. *Leaves the house and locks the door.* Leonidas) ...this all your fault, Raphoon. Raphoon) *Screams at Roxanoid* ROXANOID! Roxanoid) *Still sleeping* ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……... Leonidas) *Clouts Raphoon.* Be quiet! I’m trying to think of a way to get myself out! *Thinking.* Raphoon, can you uses your blades to cut a hole in the box? Raphoon) Hmm...Hmm...ATTENTION! Leonidas) ...I’m surrounded by idiots. Nintendo) *Runs into the room* GUYS! THE BABY’S MISSING AND THERE’S A NUTCRACKER SITTING ON HIS PILLOW! Will Leonidas ever get out of that box? Will he ever give Raphoon his surprise? Will the baby’s location be revealed? What are the baby and Johnny the Magical Nutcracker planning? What IS “Operation Takeover”? Will Halo 4 ever make its way out of the Wii U?! Stay tuned for the next episode, where almost everything may NOT be revealed! Wait. Where WAS Nintendo?! ''RotRR: Episode 4 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Long Short Others + Others - WHERE IS DA BABY?! '' Category:Revenge of the Resident Raccoon Category:Raphoon Razeun Category:Leonidas Category:FlareBurst Roxanoid Category:Valentin 98 Category:Wolf Category:Nintendocan Category:Story Week III